The present invention generally relates to brakes, and specifically to brakes for braking one of the shaft ends of a double shaft ended electric motor.
Existing motor brakes generally fall into two categories: electrical dry and air wet. Electrical dry motor brakes are disadvantageous because the characteristics of the coil changes with temperature and the coils often burn out. Thus, electrical dry brakes have relatively low reliability. Air wet motor brakes are disadvantageous because of their complexity and high cost and due to the possibility of leakage especially when utilized in food environments.
Thus a need has arisen for a motor brake which obtains the reliability of air wet brakes and the simplicity, cleanliness, and low cost of electrical dry brakes and which eliminates the disadvantages of both types.